


Not In 1981 Anymore

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: who_at_50, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wants to celebrate because finally he's gotten Tegan to Heathrow, or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In 1981 Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> for Who @ 50's first flash ficathon, prompt: celebration

The TARDIS landed...well, it landed somewhere.

“Here we are, Tegan. We should be at Heathrow. You should still be in time to catch your flight. I think this calls for a celebration.”

“I do like celebrations, but Doctor, have you made sure you’re actually at Heathrow? If you were a better driver, I would’ve actually been on my flight by now.”

“Are my driving skills really that bad? I thought they were fine. The old girl doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Sometimes I think the TARDIS takes you where you need to go because you don’t know any better.”

“That isn’t true at all! In fact, I’ll show you we’re at Heathrow in 1981.”

The Doctor pressed the button for the TARDIS’ view finder. The TARDIS revealed they were, indeed, at Heathrow...but it was 2013, and Heathrow in 2013 was much different than Heathrow in 1981.

The Doctor cleared his throat. “I don’t think we’re in 1981. But we can still celebrate another adventure with friends, right?”

Tegan sighed, then smiled. “Right.”

“But I have to get the friends first. Hold on.”

The Doctor ran down one of the corridors of the TARDIS to get Adric and Nyssa. And then, after they all were in the console room, could the adventure begin.


End file.
